<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort and Cake by HipHopAnonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218170">Comfort and Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous'>HipHopAnonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nanny and Governess [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heavenly Corporal Punishment AU (reference), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Other, Reference to Non-Consensual Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Fell is sulking after yet another reprimand from Heaven. Nanny Ashtoreth is more than willing to reassure and comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nanny and Governess [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort and Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collab with the absolutely amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/Aiverin">Aivelin</a></p><p> <br/><a href="https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/6845720065ec017417ff96.png">Link to NSFW Art</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was strawberry cake for dessert and Elizabeth Fell was missing it. This could only mean that something was terribly wrong. Nanny Ashtoreth frowned, the worry lines deep crevices on her thin face. She nibbled at the pot roast, finished her wine, and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the cake. As soon as was proper, she excused herself from the dinner table, absently ruffling young Warlock’s dark mop of hair on her way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth wasn’t in her room. Nor was she in the bathroom, the study, or the garden. Frustrated, Miss Ashtoreth returned to her own chambers only to find an angel-shaped lump beneath the blankets of an otherwise crisply made bed. Equal parts relief and worry flooded through Miss Ashtoreth at once, and she mentally kicked herself for not thinking to check her own room sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully lifted the top edge of the blanket to reveal Elizabeth’s sleeping face. The girl’s lips were slightly parted, and Miss Ashtoreth’s heart panged to see the remnants of tear tracks on her pink cheeks. Elizabeth was curled in a tight ball, wrapped up in one of Miss Ashtoreth’s dressing gowns, looking so peaceful the woman couldn’t bear to wake her. She decided to wait, taking a seat in her chair and flipping idly through a magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Elizabeth began to stir. She stretched with a groan, and then blinked her eyes as they came into focus on Miss Ashtoreth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, dear. Or should I say evening, rather?” Miss Ashtoreth asked with a playful grin, setting the magazine aside. “Did you have a nice nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth took a deep breath, chin wobbling for just a moment before her face screwed up and she began to sob, burying her head beneath the covers. Miss Ashtoreth leapt up at once, placing a tentative hand on the heaving blanket lump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several moments for Elizabeth to calm down. Once the tears slowed, she finally answered through her sniffles, “Oh, I … I was summoned today. Th-they weren’t pleased with how behind I’ve gotten on blessings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Ashtoreth frowned. She pulled back the covers. “Show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth let out a low grunt of protest, covering her face with her hands and squirming with reluctance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Miss Ashtoreth pressed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a resigned huff, Elizabeth flopped onto her stomach, throwing the blankets completely off and kicking them down towards the bottom of the bed. Nanny Ashtoreth slowly lifted the hem of the dressing gown to reveal Elizabeth’s round bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked her tongue. The girl’s buttocks were a mess of bruises, the skin mottled dark red with a few shiny white blisters. “The paddle, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth sniveled pitifully and made an affirmative whimper. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to explain I’d been busy with the Antichrist, but they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>rolled their eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me and went on and on, lecturing about shirking my duties before they … oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastardsss,” Miss Ashtoreth hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Elizabeth shook her head. “N-no! Not really.” Miss Ashtoreth raised a questioning eyebrow. “I mean, I do hate it. I mean, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was my fault, really. I’m … irresponsible. And scatterbrained. And —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare let them convince you of these lies, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh tears welled in Elizabeth’s hazel eyes and then spilled over. “Oh, b-but maybe it’s true.” She wiped the tears angrily from her face. “I disappoint </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time, don’t I? Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I’m a bad angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth buried her face in the bed again, her sobs pitching, but Miss Ashtoreth sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “Hush now. Of course I think you’re a bad angel. You’re a terrible angel, and do you know why? It’s because angels are absolute pricks. But not you. You are a good person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Elizabeth inhaled a long, shuddering sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you never disappoint me. Not really. I think I’d be terribly disappointed if you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit naughty.” She trailed her fingers down to tickle Elizabeth’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That elicited a soft little chuckle from the girl, at least. “They’ve been sending me so many assignments lately,” Elizabeth said with a sigh. “It’s almost like they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take me away from thwarting your wiles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Ashtoreth would never say it, but the angel could be a little naive about these things. If only Heaven knew the sorts of things they were</span>
  <em>
    <span> really </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting up to at the Dowling residence. That would really curl their feathers! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Elizabeth an indulgent smile. “If you’d like some help managing all those blessings, Angel, you need only ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth’s face lit up immediately, her wet eyes shimmering, “Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, silly girl. Lend a hand when needed, right?” Miss Ashtoreth’s heart twinged at the unbridled rapture on Elizabeth’s adorable face. The angel lit up a room like no other, her captivating aura like an irresistible ambrosia to Miss Ashtoreth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!” Elizabeth said, throwing her arms around Miss Ashtoreth’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth nuzzled against her midsection, and Miss Ashtoreth was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to maintain composure, but no matter the circumstances, having a lap-full of squirming angel was more than her mutinous cock could bear. She simply couldn’t quiet that possessive spark of lust that arose from seeing Elizabeth’s delectable backside so marked up by someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>than Miss Ashtoreth herself. She attempted a covert shifting of her hips, but Elizabeth only let out a pleased, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>little sigh before looking up her lashes with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear, let me. Please?” Elizabeth begged, tugging at Miss Ashtoreth’s skirt. Her keenness came off more charming than wanton, though it still made the blood rush to Miss Ashtoreth’s face as well as her cock, which swelled to full-mast in no time. “Please, let me just …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an angelic miracle that vanished Miss Ashtoreth’s skirt as Elizabeth pushed the woman onto her back and then came to nestle between her slender legs. She pulled the erection free from Miss Ashroteth’s panties with the same reverence that she unwrapped those overpriced, froufrou pastries she loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth took as much of the impressive length in her mouth as she could manage, but instead of engaging usual cocksucking fervor, she went slow. Elizabeth took her time warming Miss Ashtoreth’s cock, holding the hot, heavy flesh on her tongue, suckling slow and gentle until the woman’s brain shorted out, unable to form any thought beyond a mantra of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I love you so much, Angel.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace was downright maddening, and Miss Ashtoreth felt she might combust; burst into Hellfire and sink back into the pits of Hell. When she could bear it no longer, she tapped urgently at Elizabeth’s shoulder and said, “Up. Come up here. Ssssit on my face. Now, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth hummed, her tongue trailing a parting slurp as she moved to obey. She let the dressing gown slip off and fall onto the bed, then rotated quickly, straddling Miss Ashtoreth’s head. Miss Ashtoreth dug her lacquered nails into Elizabeth’s fleshy hips and pulled her cunt down onto her long, waiting tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elizabeth moaned and ground herself against Miss Ashtoreth’s face, neglecting the demoness’s cock as she was momentarily (and understandably) distracted. The leaking cockhead prodding against the side of Elizabeth’s face soon reminded her and she turned, eager to get her mouth full with cock again. This time, she sucked in earnest, bobbing her head and swallowing Miss Ashtoreth’s cock in an enthusiastic race towards release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to be outdone, Miss Ashtoreth spread Elizabeth’s labia and licked her clit the way the girl liked best. She kept at it until Elizabeth’s thighs trembled and Miss Ashtoreth’s cock popped right out of her open mouthed gasp. Miss Ashtoreth made a pained sound, her straining erection twitching at the sudden loss of friction. Recovering quickly, Elizabeth took it in her fist, pumping until it shot off across her slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her back, catching her breath and licking a bit of the sticky remnant from around her mouth before miracling her face clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Ashtoreth pushed up on her elbows and smirked. “Is it not to your taste, Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It most certainly is not,” Elizabeth said with a grimace, rolling her eyes. “It gets all cold and gross, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Ashtoreth snickered. “What a waste. I thought you’d be starved after missing dinner … and dessert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could practically see Elizabeth’s ears prick. “Dessert? Oh, that’s right - I forgot!” Elizabeth jumped up and hurried to get dressed, face lit up with excitement. Miss Ashtoreth was delighted that the angel’s gloomy mood had turned around. “Hurry up, dear! Let’s go see if there’s any strawberry cake left!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9">Twitter</a><br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>